kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakkaman
Wakkaman(ワッカマン Wakkaman) is a BAD Robot that appears in Episodes 1 and 2 of Robot Detective. He is voiced by Jōji Yanami. Appearance Wakkaman has the appearance of multiple grey, iron weights stacked on top of each other with red stripes on his feet and on his abdomen. He has small red stripe underneath his square-shaped mouth hole and has two eyes in between two iron weights on his head. He also has the BAD symbol on his left breast. Biography The Murderous Salesman of BAD A man named Kuroda, whom was involved with a money heist with two partners, named Okazaki and Date, gets approached by a mysterious man in limo. The man gives Kuroda a ride and tells him that Okazaki and Date have kept the money for themselves and left him out. The man suggest to Kuroda that enters a murder contract with an organization, called BAD, and reveals himself to be a robot called Wakkaman. The catch for the contract is that when Wakkaman kills Okazaki and Date, Kuroda has to money evenly with BAD. Kuroda decides to accept the contract. Late at night, Kuroda calls Okazaki and warns him that he’ll die at midnight if he doesn’t reveal where the money is. Okazaki doesn’t believe him, but by midnight he gets another call from an anonymous caller. As Okazaki talks in the phone, Wakkaman sneaks into his room through the vents as separate iron weights. When Okazaki sees Wakkaman in his room, the BAD Robot reassembles and prepares to kill him. Okazaki tries shooting at Wakkaman, but the bullets have no effect and he ends up getting stabbed to death. Two detectives, who were monitoring Okazaki at time, investigate his death and are suddenly joined by a robotic detective named K. As Detective K investigates the room, he hears Wakkaman going through the narrow vents and follows the noise toward the roof, where he sees Wakkaman driving off in the limo. Detective K follows the limo in his car, Joker, until he finds Wakkaman at a junkyard. After Wakkaman shoots at Detective K, the two find out they’re both robots. Detective K tries to fight Wakkaman by throwing him into the air, but Wakkaman disassembles himself and manages to escape. Later, after Date hears about Okazaki’s death, he hides in a yacht in the waters. As he prepares to protect himself, Wakkaman arrives as separate iron weights and reassembles himself to confront Date. Wakkaman demands to know the whereabouts of the money. Date shoots at Wakkaman, but just like with Okazaki, the bullets have no effect so Date heads up to the deck of the yacht. Wakkaman uses his Self-Assemblage ability to get up to the deck to face Date and prepares to kill him with his Spike Arm. Fortunately, Detective K arrives at the yacht in time, which Wakkaman expected. Detective K removes his clothing to reveal his fighting form and battles Wakkaman on the yacht. Wakkaman then shoots flames from out his mouth which Detective K tries to avoid where at the time a giant robotic statue, named Mother, appears. The Eye-Witness is a Zero Detective K and Wakkaman continue fighting each on the deck of the yacht where Wakkaman uses his Self-Assemblage to avoid Detective K’s punches. Detective K figures out that Wakkaman must have a reconstruction device on his body somewhere. As soon as Detective K gets a hold onto the BAD Robot, he finds an energy signature coming from the red skull, BAD’s symbol, on Wakkaman’s left breast. As soon as the two jump up, Wakkaman disassembles himself and is about reassemble himself again. Not willing to let Wakkaman reassemble himself, Detective K reveals a small cannon on his right breast and fires at the BAD symbol on Wakkaman’s left breast, destroying the reconstruction device and blowing up Wakkaman once and for all. Powers/Abilities Self-Assemblage: Wakkaman can disassemble his entire body as separate iron weights and can reassemble back. Bullet Resistance: Wakkaman is shown to be resistance against bullets as gunshots have no effect on him. Spike Arm: On his left arm, Wakkaman can summon a spike to stab his targets. Cannon Arm: Wakkaman can shoot ammunition from his right hand. Fire Breath: Wakkaman can shoot flames from out of his mouth. Trivia *Wakkaman’s name may have been gotten from Wakachiataeru, meaning “to divide”. *'Error': When Wakkaman is reassembling himself during the fight on the yacht, the strings can be clearly seen in the iron weights. Category:First Kaijin Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill